The Monster In YOU!
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: The monster in YOU! Is a second person short horror story, it will make you question the deep dark depths of your own mind, leaving you horrified and shocked at your own thoughts yet strangely craving more. You have been warned, read if you dare.
1. chapter 1

As you approached the door you could already smell a stench of death and dismay radiating from the room. A frozen breeze came under the old oak door and seeped through your cheap fluffy slippers chilling you down to your bones. As your shaking hand clutched hold of the dull brass handle you felt an aura of fear passing from the ice cold metal into your body. You freeze for a moment, almost giving into the fear, but then you remember the freedom that proving you were not afraid would gain you. Slowly you turn the handle and force the heavy door wide open, as it moves it creaks like an ancient tree in the centre of an eerie forest.

You look around the dank musty room. The stone walls giving a monstrous vibe as you approach the four poster bed on the far wall. After what seems like an age you make it to what may be your final destination. On the bed you see blood red bed sheets under what you believe to be a corpse. You approach the desiccated body with caution, getting closer and closer. The skin looks grey, like all the colour has been drained away. All up the face and down the hands there are bulging lines that you might call veins if you did not know better, but you did, or so you thought.

You lean over the figure to look closer when you feel something grab your hand, you look back to find that this thing you have found now has a grip on you. You try to pull away but to no avail, it pulls your hand to its colourless mouth then bites. You feel sharp pain as it sucks almost all the blood from your system. As you begin to go limp the creatures face begins to regain colour and strength. It let's go and you fall to the floor. 

You watch as It clambers off the bed and stands high above you before slowly bringing it's wrist to its mouth and biting, it's eyes glowing red with dark veins showing themselves. You try to scamper away but cannot move, you are too weak. Fear takes over your body as it leans down and forces it's bleeding wrist to your mouth. You try to shut your mouth but it is too late. The figure smiles evilly and gets a strong controlling grip on your neck then 'snap' there is nothing, you are dead. 

You wake with a gasp and look around, feeling refreshed and hungry for something, all that you can think of is…...


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, that is all that is on your mind, it won't leave your thoughts no matter how much you try. You try to ignore it, leaving the old manor more stealthily than you knew you could be, then head back to the bullies who wanted you to go in. 

You reach them, feeling stronger than ever before, and smile slightly. You tell them that you went into the room of death and came back without a scratch, even though you know that is not true. They laugh in your face, picking up your school bag and a pair of scissors, they claim that you could never have been in and still be sane as no-one does. Anger built inside you, a raging fire hotter than you have ever felt before. You try to hold it in, act the unlucky child you were before, but you can't. You yell at them to stop, but they won't, they start cutting your bag into shreds. You want to do something, but you don't know what. 

Then one of them catches their finger on the blade and begin to bleed. You remember the feeling from before, now it is even worse. You feel like you need the blood like you need oxygen, and no matter how hard you try to fight it the need won't go away and you know it. 

Before you know what's happening you have jumped at the bully, as soon as his blood enters your mouth you feel more alive than ever before. You move onto his wrist, biting down with a force you didn't know you had. Unknown to you your eyes have turned to red and those veins you saw on your attacker have now moved to you. The other two bullies make a run for it as you drain the life from the one you had grabbed. But you know they won't get far. 

As the first body drops to the ground you rush after the others, moving at such a great speed you catch them in an instant. You force one to headbutt a tree with such force his skull shatter into pieces. You grab the second by the head and snap his neck. 

As the last body drops to the ground you come out of your rage fuelled trance, realising what you have done. You crumple down to the floor, crushed by guilt. Yes they were horrible but they did not deserve death, but that is what you gave them. You cannot keep going, the guilt is too much. You just want to switch… it… off… and then, it's gone, all the guilt is gone. You are truly free of all the pain. You can do whatever you want, kill whatever you want. 


	3. Chapter 3

You hurry home, wanting to clean yourself up before you deal with all those who have wronged you. You unlock the door and attempt to walk in but discover you cannot. Your mother walks past and notices a speck of blood on your top, she yells at you to get inside and clean yourself off now. You try to step in again and this time succeed. 

You follow after your mother, smiling as you think of the best way to do this. Once you decide you have entered the kitchen, you begin. She screams out, but only for a moment before it is over. You go up to the bathroom and shower then change into your favourite outfit. You return downstairs and leave the house, taking your mother's credit card with you. 

You walk towards your school, planning out the demise of every grumpy teacher, every rude janitor and every obnoxious classmate. You speed up as the sun peeks out from the horizon. It begins to burn your neck as you run through the doors. You never thought you would be glad to enter a school, but you were. 

You first head towards the headmaster's office, knowing that he would be in at this hour. You walk in, acting all high and mighty just like he did whenever he would join your class. He pays you no attention as you approach the desk. You smile evilly as he looks up. He questions what you are doing in his office, a quiver in his voice. You know he is afraid, and he should be. 

Your eyes go red and veins bulge below them, he cries out for a moment before you rip his throat out. The room is a mess of crimson red blood. You smile at your handiwork and wipe blood of your mouth. You walk out the office and look down at your clothes, there is no blood on them this time. 

You walk toward the door but when the sunlight burns your skin you find yourself on the other side of the room. 

You sulk against the lockers until school starts then slowly one by one start picking your enemies off. There was the guy who always stole your money, he ended up in the till, it was hard to make him fit but you did it eventually. And then there was the jock who swirlyed everyone, you gave him a taste of his own medicine. Then finally there was that popular kid who always wanted to be centre of attention, you ripped her up and spread the pieces around the school, no-one missed seeing that one.

But your fun couldn't last. 


	4. Chapter 4

The police arrived shortly after your last kill. They evacuate the whole school and you hide round a corner and wait to pounce. You listen out for heart beats and within a few minutes you hear one. 

A young rookie passes first, you grab him and tear his throat out. His partner begins to fire on you but skillfully you dodge each shot. When you get to him you easily snap his neck. 

You walk around the school taking the police out one by one until only two remained. You stand at the opposite end of the corridor to them, staring them down. You ask them if they really want to die today, and if they don't then they are free to leave, but they stand their ground. They fire at you, always hitting their mark. You don't expect it to hurt, but it does. It burns and stings like there is no tomorrow. You pull one of the bullets and look at it, wooden.

While you are distracted the younger of the two pulls out a crossbow, they remove their mask and you see their face, the face of the person you used to love most in the world, they mouth I'm sorry at you before pulling the trigger. You are hit straight through the heart, a wooden crossbow stake is your true end. 

You stumble back and fall to the floor, all your emotions flooding back in as you die. The guilt, the sorrow, the hate, but also the love and friendship. A tear creeps out of your eye and your last thought is…….


End file.
